The Raven And The Falcon
by The Lady More
Summary: AU Instead of sending Anne to the Scaffold, Thomas Cromwell with the help Sir Thomas Moore convinces Henry to instead force Anne to marry someone else. However the plan backfires when Cromwell who refuses to remarry is the chosen husband. For NaNoWriMo'11
1. Prologue

_**Hello friends Nor here and it's November my friends and it's time for another round of NaNoWriMo. While I will have my normal plot points like, Moore lives and marries Katherine, I decided to do something different. This will be my first story which will have a sympathetic view of Anne Boleyn and have Cromwell as a central character. I hope you will enjoy this tale….and hopefully I will finish this one and the one I started last year LOL.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Unless I had a big flying blue box called the TARDIS like the Doctor and made absolutely sure this happened, its fiction and a figment of my imagination. **_

_**Warnings:**__** Language, Violence and Sex**_

**Prologue: **

_**Present May 19**__**th**__** 1536**_

"Anne" Mary Boleyn Stafford said as she tied the corset to her sister's gown, "I cannot help but wonder if there was ever a moment while you were aiming to be Queen where you actually sat down and thought maybe….it was a bad idea to reach too high?"

Anne Boleyn, once Queen of England, looked in the mirror and frowned. She was known to be a woman who was overly intelligent compared to other females of the age but yet when it came to love she failed to actually sit down for a moment like a humanist thinker and ponder….was aiming for a spot on the throne really the most intelligent and logical idea? And now she looks back and believes her intelligence had fallen to that of a bar wench.

"Yes I did," She lied as a French hood was placed over her head.

She couldn't even tell her own sister the own truth she was that embarrassed. There was a knock on the door causing Anne to make a deep sigh.

"It's time isn't it," She muttered as she walked towards the door Mary following behind, "I might as well go willingly. The sooner this is over with the better."

* * *

><p>Sir Thomas Cromwell was usually a calm and stoic man in every situation. He usually handled situations like this one with dignity and patience. But today, he was panicking. He could feel the sense of dread run through every single bone in his body.<p>

"Seriously would you stop pacing back and forth you are making me dizzy," Lord Thomas Moore said sitting calmly in the comfortable red chair with a goblet of wine in his hand. The man, who as a humanist was fascinated about the movements and intentions of others, was obviously observing him.

"Keep your mouth shut Moore," Cromwell grumbled still moving back and forth in a dizzying pace, "I admit it, I'm a wreck. I vowed to myself I would never marry again and yet the King is forcing me to marry against my will. "

Moore sighed and took a sip of his wine, before placing his goblet on the side table. Many expected that the one aspect of Thomas Cromwell that the infamous man of all seasons would despise would be his strong devotion to the Protestant faith. It was only a minor truth. Reality was he despised the fact was their lives were almost parallel to one another and yet instead of looking at his tragedies as something to strengthen him, Thomas Cromwell used it to wallow in his own self pity.

It irked Moore so, especially since while everyone did not know the details Cromwell's history, they knew it was one of rags to riches.

"Do you always ignore opportunities to happiness?" Moore inquired, "or do you just want to perpetually miserable?"

Cromwell stopped dead in his tracks and snapped his head towards the other man. He was glad to have a man like Thomas Moore as a friend but sometimes he did nothing but enrage him.

"Perpetual misery? Alright if the king wants me to marry, then fine I am his obedient servant. But his former wife he just divorced!"

"Well I was in the same situation with Katherine and four years later we have a very strong and happy marriage."

"Of course you do! But is there ever a moment while you ride your way into Spain, she pretends that she is fucking Henry."

Moore shot up like an arrow being released from its prison.

"I beg your pardon!"

And just as the two men were about to engage in a battle of harsh words the door to the private room opened.

"Lord Cromwell they are ready," A servant said before bowing and walking out the door.

"This is your fault Moore," Cromwell growled and before Moore could even utter a word he began to walk out the door.

As he walked the corridors his mind wandered to the events that led to this.


	2. The Arrangement

_**Thanks for the Reviews and Alerts**_

**The Arrangement: **

_**One Week Earlier**_

King Henry VIII, the ruler of England placed his hands on the table and stared at his three top confidants stood before him.

In the middle stood Sir Thomas Moore, Duke of Sussex, Lord Chancellor of England and considered by most to be Henry's second father. Nicknamed the Man of All Seasons by friends, he had personality with many colorful and not so colorful traits. But it was well known that he was a moral and religious man who took his Catholic faith seriously, putting it before everything. He was so faithful in fact had it not been for his marriage to Henry's former wife Katherine, a Spanish princess, he would have lost his head instead parting with a sum of money to pay a fine for refusing to believe that it was a good idea to part with the holy sea of Rome.

To Moore's left, making it look pretty obvious he rather be outside or bedding his wife, stood Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk. He was one of those men who preferred hunting and sports to politics but he had to be there in support of his friend the King on this rather serious matter.

And to Moore's right stood Thomas Cromwell, a man who kept his private life hidden. But what people did know about him was that he came from a poor family, he was a fierce politician, a patron to the protestant faith and the arts, a closet genius and a devoted father and he followed every order the King gave him. Some would call it sucking up to the king others would consider this to be a method for survival.

"Gentleman you know why I called you here," Henry said simply, "it is starting to become clear to me that this marriage to my Queen has been nothing but a danger to myself and this country…..not only that I am starting believe that Anne is a witch."

"Harry," Moore said narrowing his eyes gently, "if I may object…..I admit the Queen and I don't see eye to eye….but is calling her a witch…..a little…irrational."

Henry slowly rose to his feet and walked to the font of the desk.

"Irrational? You're right calling her witch is a little extreme but still. It is because of her I have made irrational decisions. Brandon it's because of her we almost ended our long friendship….well that and the fact you stole the woman who I intended to be my mistress but still…..and Moore, why the fuck are you defending her she almost bullied me to send you to the Scaffold! You know how much trouble the Kingdom would be without you as my Chancellor. Deep."

Moore sighed and bowed his head towards the stone ground. He hated to admit it considering his task was such a burden, but the King was right. He seemed to be the only one to guide his majesty towards the right path.

"I intend to be rid of her," Henry said before pacing back in front of the three men who stood in a row, "which is why I called you here as my three confidants. I know she won't agree to a divorce as easily as Katherine did. Which is why Moore…..I want you to run an investigation against her, I am sure the Queen has done something treasonous. The sooner we can find it the sooner we can send her to the scaffold"

Moore's eyes widened.

"I cannot do such a thing Harry," He said, "It is against my conscience!"

"How is it against your conscience? If you find she is guilty we will be sending a guilty woman to her death."

"Harry I know you well, you are dissatisfied that you STILL DON'T have an heir so you are killing an innocent woman to make way for another woman to satisfy your needs and desires. Well I won't be a part of it."

"Fine….I owe you that favor after the whole Oath fiasco….Mr. Cromwell…"

Cromwell who had been standing quietly hit his hands linked behind his back waiting to be addressed lifted his head to look up at his king. He had a funny feeling about what the king was about to ask him since he listened to the conversation with attentive ears and to be quite honest he wasn't as happy as Moore about it either.

But he made a vow the moment he became the King's trusted servant that he would follow the king's order no matter how much it vexed his conscience.

"Yes your majesty," He said.

"I want you to run an inquiry on the Queen."

* * *

><p>One of the perks of being an obedient servant was that Cromwell had done so well on his tasks he got to choose an office with a balcony. Usually men with high power such as the Lord Chancellor got such a luxury, but it was obvious to him his theory on how to get ahead in life proved true in the end. A theory that not a single person would believe in such a rigid class system, a true noble was a man who worked his way to riches, not be born into a noble family.<p>

Though having a big office with a balcony was nothing compared to having a large manor but to him it was a sign of how hard he worked and how much farther he was going to climb.

He loves having a balcony outside his office so he could use moments like this to take a goblet of his favorite wine and stand out in the fresh air and concentrate. It was calm serene and nothing was there that could bother him. A perfect place to contemplate the burden that was placed upon him.

It was surprising after what he saw in the catastrophe of what was his upbringing that he found marriage to be a sacred thing. Then again after everything he had been through and after losing his beloved Elizabeth, he though love was something one should definitely cherish.

Which was why he was so appalled with himself that he is letting himself be the engineer in the plot to kill one women to make way for another. He sighed and took a sip letting the strong taste fill his mouth. Looking back he had done reckless things in the name of the king but this….this was just inhuman. This was a woman, a living breathing woman, not a toy one could just replace if it were to break.

Every command the King ordered him to do he followed without a single objection. But for the first time he QUESTIONED the King's actions, he was breaking the same rule he had often stressed himself to follow. He could be like Moore, rant on how this was against his conscience but then again he wasn't Moore.

The Lord Chancellor for one had a special connection to the King by being his second father and second he was married to the Emperor's Aunt. He remembered the day clearly when Moore had one more chance to sign the Oath of Supremacy and despite Cromwell's pleading his friend still refused. The Man of All Seasons was about to be dragged to the tower when Katherine of Aragon came barging in threatening to go to her nephew if her husband died by the King's order, and considering how powerful Charles V was, Henry had no choice but to give Moore the record breaking most lenient punishment for a man who quote unquote committed an act o treason would receive…a fine.

Cromwell despite his fine services to the King, was not protected like Moore was. He say no to his king and he be dead quicker than a hawk swooping down on a helpless rat. And the last thing Cromwell wanted to leave his poor Gregory, his son and the light of his life an orphan.

"Well then," He said to himself solemnly, "I guess I have no choice but to follow the King's word…" He paused and raised his glass, "may god forgive me."

* * *

><p>That night's evening entertainment was dinner with the Moores. With Gregory away at school and his beloved Elizabeth and his daughters taken from him, Moore and his wife former Queen of England Katherine of Aragon refused to let Cromwell indulge himself in lonely dinners. It was all fine by him. The only reason he went was he was amused by how Lord and Lady Sussex acted towards one another. It was not every day where a man was open with his lady about the happenings in court, especially since Katherine was one of the greatest debaters. And it gave him a chance to add his own commentary.<p>

"If Henry wants to get rid of the Boleyn whore by death then good riddance!" Katherine snarled folding her arms over her chest.

Understandable, considering Anne's actions during the great matter.

"If you feel that way darling then you are no better than her," Moore replied.

Great point Moore stressing forgiveness, he is on his way to becoming a devoted...Protestant.

"Oh you would feel the same way if one of your daughters came home crying that their stepmother was cruel to them."

Touché. If Cromwell ever married again, which he highly doubted since he made his vow after his beloved Elizabeth died, and his wife was cruel to his Gregory she would be in deep, DEEP trouble. Especially since the day his son was born, he would be the man his father failed to be. If he failed to protect his son like he failed to protect his daughters, it would be his ultimate failure. He failed once he wasn't doing it again.

"I agree with her Moore," Cromwell finally uttered taking a sip of his wine, "Before she blessed you with your beautiful twin daughters and your son, was like me, a parent of one child. I understand. She wants to protect her."

"Thank you Mr. Cromwell."

"I also believe if this is the Kings wish," Cromwell paused and hesitated, shaking his wine a bit to get more flavor, "we should respect it."

It was silent for a moment as Moore gently folded his hands on the table, turning his head to his friend and comrade.

"I can see it your eyes Crom," Moore said gently, Crom was short for his name and he preferred that to the King's pet name Crum. A disgusting name. "You don't want to do this."

Damn them humanists and their ability to read others. He could never hide anything from the man, he could figure it out just by a simple stare or action.

"There are other ways of handling this while achieving the King's goal," Moore continued, "you just have to think of a variation."

"Oh mi amor," Katherine said also reading her husband before he could utter another word, "you are not suggestion Henry gives her a fair compromise like with me and I am in a happier place with you as my husband and then as queen, I mean understand if she was in my position but she's not. She's far from it."

"Either way Moore what ever you suggest," Cromwell began, "I must abide to the King's wishes."

He mentally added that it was a good try though.

"Cromwell if you've been Harry's servant for as long as I have," Moore said folding his hands on the table, " you would know there is always room for a compromise, as long as Harry achieves his goal, in this case Harry wants to be rid of Anne and punish her at the same time. Instead of killing her just simply suggest Harry strips her of her tittles and make her a simple old Duchess, she can go back to Hever or Hatfield even to be with her daughter and occasionally come back to court. Harry could use his new found power over the church to annul the marriage end of story."

"It's a brilliant Idea Mi Amor," Katherine said, "but you forgot one tiny thing...you are just going to let her be? What if she starts a rebellion?"

"I was getting to that. To make sure she stays in line she shall be married to a husband of Harry's choice."

Cromwell's eyes widened in intrigue' genius bloody fucking genius. In truth, he didn't like the idea of throwing one woman away for the other, but still! It was better than the other path the king wanted to take in the first place.

"Moore you're a genius," Cromwell said before realizing, "but-"

"You are afraid to disobey the King because you fear that he is going to send you to the tower if you disobey."

Cromwell frowned, god he really hated humanists sometimes.

"Guilty."

"Don't worry Mr. Cromwell, I'm a lawyer I will convince Harry that this will be the right path."

* * *

><p>The next day true to his word Moore was in the king's office informing his majesty of Cromwell's less bloody solution to Henry's problem. Cromwell stood outside the office pacing back and forth. Though the conversation seemed to be going well, he could hear their loud triumphant voices muffled behind the door.<p>

The conversation was surprisingly short. Either Moore was really good at being the King's advisor or the King being really stubborn and there was no hope of convincing him otherwise. The door opened and Moore poked his head out the door.

"Harry wants to speak to you," He said.

He let Cromwell into the room before closing the door behind him. The moment he walked into the room he quickly bowed.

"May I sit down Harry," Moore said again, "the leg is acting up again."

"Sir Thomas I've been begging you to sit from the moment you walked in here," Henry murmured before mumbling under his breath, "sometimes I think you get off from being in pain."

"I heard that."

Using his cane for help, he limped over to the chair to sit. Poor Moore, on the same day he watched his good friend Bishop John Fisher get executed for like him refusing to sign the Oath, his leg was badly injured after falling off a horse in a riot in response to the execution. It is predicted that he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life. Moore is at peace with that claiming it's a punishment for letting a friend suffer a harsher punishment for the same crime as him, since the rioters did attack him for that reason.

As soon as Moore settled down, Henry cleared his throat folding his hands on the table.

"Moore told me about your plan," He said leaning forward, "I like it, what better way to make her suffer by living a perpetually miserable life than by dying ." He paused to slightly chuckle causing a chill to down Cromwell's spine, "you Mr. Cromwell have risen above all expectations and proven to be a true and faithful servant."

Cromwell's ears turned red. He wasn't used to being complimented, well by the king no less.

"Thank you your majesty," He said, "but it is merely my duty to serve you and keep you satisfied."

"And I trust you to perform even the most complicated of tasks…..which is why…when I divorce Anne I want you to marry her to keep an eye on her."

Cromwell blinked. Did the King want him TO REMARRY? Alright if the king demanded that he find another wife for himself then maybe he can get over his misery. But the king's wife he was about to away. He couldn't do it, marry someone in arranged match who he knew wasn't arranged out of love but out of power balance.

The thought of how his future may be made him dizzy. Nothing could be hidden, his life would be out in the open and vulnerable to rumors. Not to mention joining the Boleyn family left him a possible pawn in Thomas Boleyn's, Lord Wiltshire never ending quest for power.

_Don't faint, don't show any emotions-_

Before he could finish his thought he felt himself falling to the ground as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to her, Anne was playing a game of hide and seek with her only daughter Elizabeth. Since losing her only security to the throne she had a feeling she had little time left on this earth. She might as well be in her child's life as frequently as she could possibly be so she would at least have some memory of her.<p>

"Little Elizabeth," She said searching in every corner of the room for her daughter, lifting table covers and even going as far as crawling her hands and knees, "where are you little one."

She heard a giggle coming from her bed. Anne smiled.

"Ah," She said walking gracefully over to the bed, "I think I know where she is."

She tipped toed over to the canopy bed and pulled the curtain. The little two year old let out a shriek and giggled as her mother took her in her arms. They both giggled as twirled around. She smiled and held her close running a hand through her hair.

"You've been very cuddly lately mamma," Elizabeth said as if she sensed something was brewing. She was a very intelligent child, a little too intelligent for her age.

"I just miss you sweetie," Anne lied trying not to show a hint of sadness to her voice, "I barely get to see you, oh my dear child you are going to be a great queen someday."

"Your majesty," She heard a voice say.

She turned around with Elizabeth still resting in her arms. Jane Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk formerly Jane Seymour stood by the door. It was ironic that in these recent days the two of them would be friends considering months ago she was Henry's conquests before he found out she was set to marry Brandon.

Anne remembered that day well. She was pregnant with the possible heir of England. Henry participated in a jousting match looking to have the Lady Seymour's favor on his lance, only to find out she already gave her favor away….to her future husband, Henry's best friend and the Duke of Suffolk. He wound up taking the nearest woman, his former Queen Katherine's favor (since her husband was left crippled by those barbaric rioters making it impossible to joust) instead. But he was so mad he lost focus and fell off almost killing him.

Henry lived, but Anne was so shocked she lost their unborn child. Jane was actually comforting to Anne in those days fiercely apologizing for being the cause of Henry's fall and Anne's loss. She knew it wasn't Jane's fault, but it was a rare thing for Henry's conquests to apologize and very brave. For that Anne found her worthy of being a friend.

"Yes Lady Brandon?" Anne replied.

"The Earl of Sussex Sir John Moore and your brother George are here to speak with you," Jane replied, "I think it would be best if I take your daughter outside."

Anne raised an eyebrow. This was suspicious. Ever since he met his roommate in Oxford John Moore which led to marriage to the widowed Elizabeth Moore, George who was once one of her closest friends and confidants along with her sister Mary, became distant from the family. As he became more distant, she began to rarely find him in her company. She confronted George about it one day, demanding to know why he suddenly acted so cold to her. He simply said she never protected him.

She still wondered what that meant. But ever since then, George only visited her on political matters not personal. And the fact he brought along the youngest offspring of Thomas Moore's first wave of children along with him only added to her worry. Did the King finally give an order to send her to the tower? Maybe John would gladly escort her to the tower. But her own brother? She didn't want to believe it.

But she knew it was only a matter of time. In case it was the last time she would ever see her daughter she held her tightly and kissed her head.

"Be brave," She whispered.

There was a bit of sadness as she handed her daughter over to Jane. She would be there not see her grow up, get married and have children of her own and become a Queen, only watch from afar if she was lucky. She hoped Mary kept her word and took her place as Elizabeth's mother while her body was cold.

As Jane and Elizabeth walked out the door she swallowed. She would not cry she would take it with strength and dignity. She would not go down as peasant but a Queen.

Her brother and his close friend walked into the room gently bowing. That's a good sign right? They were still showing her respect right? But still it could be possibly a trick. She had to stand her ground and be strong.

"George," She said proud that her voice was not showing an inch of fear, "what graces me with this surprise visit."

"We are here on behalf of the King," George said folding his hands in front of him, "he was going to send Brandon to tell you this but as your brother I thought it would be better if I told myself you might want to sit down."

Those words alone said how much trouble she was in.

"I know what this is about, you are here to escort me to the tower. If that is the case I shouldn't sit when I am just going be back on my feet in a matter of-"

"Your majesty," John interrupted. Not only did the boy look like his father but he bloody sounded like him too, "you are not being sent to the tower. But-"

There was a pause as John turned his head towards his friend. George took a deep breath and looked down to the ground, twiddling his thumbs just for a moment. Not going to the tower her arse. If she was safe then why was George so nervous?

"Well," she scowled getting impatient, "spit it out."

"His majesty his come to the conclusion that the marriage between you both as invalid," George said pausing to take a deep breath, "so he therefore has decreed you are to be stripped of your title as Queen. You are to relinquish your jewels and vacate the royal chambers by the end of the week."

Anne blinked wildly. Though her gut told her it was only a matter of time before she was thrown away just like Katherine, she was still hurt. She loved Henry and hearing that he no longer loved her was just heartbreaking and hurtful

Then she thought over the rest of George's words. No punishment? She just had to give up her royal possessions. Well, she didn't expect it to be….so….simple! There had to be some sort of catch. Was she to leave the country? Be confined to Hever under house arrest?

"That's it then, he's going to strip me of my title?"

"Well there's more," John piped him, "as the mother of his daughter and your service as queen he's not letting you go unrewarded. You are to become the Duchess of Pembroke and he has arranged you a fine match with…Thomas Cromwell."

_He wants me to marry….that…that no good, plotting, scheming, back stabbing, hideously deformed looking…..BRAT! _She mentally roared.

She smiled, hiding the anger brewing within her.

"You can tell his majesty, while it's unfortunate that I did not satisfy him as a wife and a Queen, I am grateful he is being merciful and making sure I am still being cared for. I am sure Mr. Cromwell will be a fine husband. Now if you excuse me gentlemen I must…pack my things."

Both men gave a bow out of respect and quickly scurried out the door.

"She took it well," John said the moment shut the door behind them.

"I know my sister well," George said, "she's angry and she won't show it. But I believe angry beast inside her will be unleashed in five, four, three, two.."

And on queue an angered scream was heard from behind the door.


	3. Thunderstruck

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts. Since this is my first Tudors fic in about a year I had to make some casting changes to my favorite actors to make this easier for me, the following characters and OCs are played by:**_

_**Doctor Henry Ashton: Matt Smith (Fitting cause this Character is based off the 11**__**th**__** Doctor)**_

_**Sir Thomas Boleyn: Robert Davi **_

_**Lady Elizabeth Boleyn: Torri Higginson**_

_**Lady Jane Seymour Brandon: AJ Cook**_

_**Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk: Joe Flanigan**_

**Thunderstruck:**

While he felt a huge weight off his shoulders after Sir George and Sir John informed him that Anne willingly accepted her demotion from Queen to Duchess, Henry was still worried about Cromwell. When Moore came to him with this solution to the Anne problem he knew already that his secretary, his most faithful servant, would be the perfect person to make sure the situation doesn't escalate into something that could damage his kingdom, like a rebellion. He needed a man like Cromwell to marry the woman who had caused him such woe for years to remind her about how lucky she was Henry didn't burn her like a roast Christmas hog.

He stood at the back of the room with Moore at his side, observing as Moore's physician; Doctor Henry Ashton looked over an unconscious Cromwell. He had heard of this man mostly about his scandalous marriage to a woman 15 years his senior the Lady Frances Williams, but others say he was brilliant.

He was brilliant but also, from what Henry was observing from his corner of the room as this young doctor twirled around speaking nonsense as looked down at his patient…..mad.

"Sir Thomas," Henry said quietly as he folded his arms over his chest, "I know he's been helping you with your leg and all but where did you find this lunatic?"

"His uncle was Bishop Fisher," Moore sighed before turning his head away. He took a deep sigh before uttering quietly. "May god rest his soul." He hated to be reminded of the event since it was one of two awful things that occurred that day. "Fisher treated him like the son he never had. Anyway unfortunately the first time I met him happened to be the moment those rioters attacked me."

"No wonder he's loony, learned it from his uncle."

"Harry I know you and Fisher didn't get along, but whether he committed treason or not you do not speak ill of the dead. It's disrespectful"

"Only speaking the truth, you know it, I know it, hell the court knows it, Fisher was a nutter."

"So," Doctor Ashton said laying his head against Cromwell's chest to see if his heart was still beating, "how long have you two been married?"

"We're not," The two men responded at the same time, twisting their faces in disgust. Even if they happened to enjoy the company of other men, the two of them, who were like father and son, in the same bed together would be like…..incest.

As if he was listening Cromwell groaned.

"Elizabeth is that you?" He mumbled.

Doctor Ashton jumped up in excitement.

"He lives!" He clapped.

Cromwell's eyes widened at the sight of the young man who was old enough to be his son stare down at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He grumbled raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"You're a Doctor?"

"No I am an extraterrestrial being from another planet that could travel through time and space. Of course I am a Doctor, Doctor Ashton, my employer Sir Thomas fetched me while you were unconscious to see if I could revive you. Oh by the way congratulations on your engagement."

"What engagement?" Cromwell grumbled as he lifted his head.

The moment he lifted his head and saw Moore and Henry standing at the back of the room he groaned and laid his head back down on the bed, he remembered why he fainted in the first place. He hid his face in his hands hiding the emotions which were revealed clearly by the look of anguish on his face.

"Uh oh," Doctor Ashton said folding his hands over his chest, "Looks like we have an unhappy groom."

The King's servant gained all the composure he could and sat up in bed. Rubbing his temples hoping he could alleviate the throbbing pain in his head from all this madness. He would do anything to the king. But this, he would rather let the King take him mercilessly than marry the Boleyn whore.

Well it wouldn't be simply marrying the whore it would be also betraying his beloved Elizabeth.

"I am sorry your majesty," Cromwell said, "I would do anything you ask, but I cannot do this. My heart belongs to another. If I were to marry the former Queen, the two of us would have the most miserable marriage."

"Even if a couple marries on their own free will," Henry began bitterly as he leaned his back against the wall "when is a marriage ever a happy one."

"Actually," Moore interrupted, "my marriage to Katherine has been my happiest and most stable yet."

"Frances makes me the happiest man in the world," Doctor Ashton added passing a wet towel over to Cromwell to place on his head, "and I can tell she is pretty happy too. She shows me her gratitude every night…..if you know what I mean."

Henry growled.

"Well you two are FREAKS!" He mumbled, "forgetting about…them. I am not asking you to love the woman. I am asking no imploring you as my servant to marry my former Queen for the sake and security of my country. I can't just let her go on her lonesome, as you and Moore discussed it is not safe to leave her be we need a spy. And the reason I trust you to do this task over everyone else because I feel I know I can count on you to make sure the country and I safe. Now can I count on you or am I going to have to find someone who will do a half assed job."

Cromwell didn't know what made the situation worse, the derogatory way the Queen who was once lusted for was spoken of or the fact that the King was counting on him to do this task. He knew by the way the King trusted him above all others to thrust himself further into misery there was no way out of it. He had to follow his vow no matter at what cost to his happiness. Duty had always come before himself and it always will.

"If your majesty trusts me then I shall obey," Cromwell said solemnly.

"Thank you Mr. Cromwell, and if it is any consolation I meant every single word I said, you are one of the greatest men I have had on my council and I see you doing even more great things in the future…now if you excuse me Moore and I have state matters to attend to."

And with that both men descended out the door leaving both Cromwell and the crazed Doctor alone. The younger man sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Doctor Ashton asked.

"Yes I am fine," Cromwell said, "just in shock that is all."

The truth was he wasn't fine. There was rarely a day where he could say he was happy and actually mean it.

"Should I leave you to rest or is there anything else you need me to do to keep you comfortable? Or are you fine on your own?"

"I am fine thank you Doctor. If there is anything I need I shall send for you."

It was silent as the eccentric physician quickly packed his things and made his way towards. Before he left he turned to Cromwell one last time.

"You know you shouldn't go into this marriage with a pessimistic attitude. Take it from me a man who is considered to be in a marriage which is considered strange. You can find love even in the most unexpected of places."

* * *

><p>"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Lord Thomas Boleyn screamed as he paced back in forth in the room not even caring about his eldest child weeping on the couch, "yes I am glad that I didn't have to go through the painful task of burying my daughter before I am stashed in the family crypt myself but still! Thomas Cromwell! He's nothing but a statesman whose father was a drunken convicted murderer!"<p>

"FOR GOD'S SAKE THOMAS," His wife Elizabeth roared as she tried to console her daughter in the best way she could. Right now even holding her head against her chest failed to be successful, "King or not our daughter, though it was a foolish thing to do, loved his majesty and he threw her away just as he threw away Katherine."

Thomas stopped in his tracks and turned towards his head towards his wife. His eyes bore a wave of obvious anger. Elizabeth was terrified, not for herself or Anne, but for any man who came across his path next. For the most part, minus the fact he used both daughters to get in the beds of kings, he seemed to be the most respectful of woman. He never cheated on his wife or hit her or her daughters for that matter. It was because the Boleyn matriarch was just on his level when it came to scheming and plotting ways to make their family powerful. But men were a different story.

When he got angry, no man was safe, not even family. She remembered an incident where he got so mad he chased her brother the Duke of Norfolk with a knife even managing to slice him on the arm. Another incident he punched the Duke of Suffolk in the face, well that was a reasonable incident, the man was flirting with her. And now that everything they built was toppling over piece by hard won piece with their daughter becoming Queen he could kill the next man who walked through that door.

Preferably Sir Thomas Moore since he seemed to be the culprit behind the plan.

"Throw Katherine away?" Thomas growled, "THROW KATHERINE AWAY…..At least Katherine got a duchy, permission to chose a powerful man to be her husband and three screaming brats. The Boleyn family has gotten a great bargain by gaining the Duchy of Pembroke but she is marrying a nothing….I am going to give that bastard a piece of my mind."

"THOMAS IF YOU STEP OUT THAT DOOR YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!" Elizabeth said releasing her daughter from her comforting grip and rising to her feet. Anne just brought her face back into her hands, "now let's get our heads together and think of all the powerful and eligible bachelors that roam this court and think of which one we should convince Henry is a better suitor."

As Elizabeth put comforting hands on her husband's broad shoulders he took a long deep breath calming himself down. He repeated the process until he gained back all the composure that he lost.

"You're right…..your brother did say his son Henry just broke his engagement…or we could get Cromwell to work harder."

The moment Anne heard those words she lifted her face, still red and drenched with tears, from her hands. Sadness started to slowly be replaced by anger. Were they seriously going on this path again? With tears in her eyes she rose to her feet.

"THAT'S IT THEN!" Anne cried with her tears of anguish starting to become tears of rage, "You don't care that the man I loved so furiously severed our marriage, you just care about the next nobleman who is going to put some extra pounds in your pocket."

Thomas and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment before the Boleyn patriarch nudged his head over towards Anne.

"Oh sweetie," Elizabeth said with a comforting smile as she walked over to Anne and took both her hands in her own, "don't think such a thing, your father and I well, we just want you to be happy."

"Happy?" Anne cried as she ripped her hands away from her mother's, "everything you have done has left me miserable. Because of you I am going to have to explain to my daughter why she now has two different fathers and two different mothers and I am the laughing stock of this court and all of Europe. Maybe it's better that I am marrying a nobody, maybe it could finally get it through your thick heads that it's not so bad to work for power and not gain it by risking the throwing your child into the king's bed."

She quickly turned on her heels and began to storm out of the room.

"Anne Maria Boleyn you get back here this instant!" Thomas growled waving his fist in the air, "you have nowhere to go! No one is going to take you in! You'll sleep in the servant's quarters."

Anne opened the door and turned her head towards her "parents".

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN IN HERE!"

And before the Boleyn patriarchs could utter another word the sound of the door slamming filled the room.

* * *

><p>Usually at times like this Anne would turn to her sister Mary, but since she was taking a break with her husband and children away from court she found herself at the apartments of Jane and her husband the Duke of Suffolk. At first when she knocked on the door Charles, Jane's husband, slammed the door in her face. But a second later as she began to walk away and try to attempt to stay at her brother's apartments Jane kindly opened the door and let her in.<p>

The moment she sat down in the living quarters and Jane offered her some tea, Anne immediately recounted the events that had transpired with her parents.

"And then they were plotting about who I should marry next," Anne said as she took a sip of her tea and placed it back down on the table, "right after I just divorced my HUSBAND!"

Charles who was watching the conversation from behind made a deep sigh. He was just, so furious at the Boleyns that he failed to realize that his former queen was merely a victim to the Boleyn's sick and twisted game. He walked over and gave Anne his handkerchief before sitting down on the couch across from him.

"See Charles," Jane said wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder as she dabbed her eyes with the cloth, "Anne's not to blame for this her father is. Bastard doesn't care about his daughter's sanity! He cares only about himself! All he does is hurt, hurt, hurt"

"If there is such thing as rebirth and other lives," Charles said folding his arms over his chest, "I wouldn't be surprised that in his next life that he abducts some poor soul that holds such importance to a person of power and starts torturing him or her in front of the person with power's face. I bet even then his plan will fail."

"Don't mind my husband Anne dear he has a wild imagination."

"I am making a point the man gives me the creeps, I heard he keeps a harpoon in the closet and doesn't use it to go fishing he uses it to hunt people….they say that very same harpoon was the one that killed William Carey."

Jane gave a scolding look towards her husband.

"Charles.."

"I'm sorry it's my fault he's creepy as hell," Charles retorted, "every time he looks at me even he wants to kick my arse!"

"Charles enough! Your friend the king just ended his marriage with Anne, show support."

Anne made a deep sigh as she lifted her face from her hands.

"I'm not even sad about Henry," She said wiping the remaining tears that had fell, "to be honest, I feel there's a weight off my shoulders not having to be queen. I don't have to worry about how I should behave or giving birth to an heir...I am more upset about who I am marrying."

Charles made a click on his tongue and shook his head in agreement.

"Hum," He said, "if I were marrying Mr. Cromwell I'd be scared too….The man barely ever talks and he is just way too calm and reserved. You did hear about his past did you?"

"That's it," Jane scowled having enough of Charles' childish instigations. She still these days found it hard to believe that the man was older than king, or he was a man in the first place with all the childish stories and jokes he played. Even that new Doctor, Doctor Ashton was much more mature than him, "If you are going to continue to behave this way then leave you are seriously making the situation worse than it truly is."

"No," Anne said, "I WANT to hear."

Though she had been around Mr. Cromwell's company a few times, mostly to discuss state matters (which lately have been fighting and her threatening to kill him), she did not know much about him. The few things she did know were facts that were hard to hide, like he doted on his son Gregory, lost his wife and daughters to the sweats and the most obvious one he was one of the biggest supporters of the protestant faith. But she didn't know what he was like behind closed doors and what his interests were besides the reformation and serving the king.

Even if it did mean hearing about him from rumor it was definitely better than nothing. And because Anne was so curious, Jane knew there was no way to stop Charles from telling a tale which was unfortunately true.

"Well you know The Lord Chancellor's father Sir John Moore was one of the harshest men when it came to crimes committed by the peasants," Charles began as Jane sat back in her seat unfortunately having here some facts she already knew from her friend Meg Roper, Moore's eldest daughter, "I think that is one of the reasons why Moore is looking to reform the death penalty you know make it less frequent. He's most likely the reason you are not sitting in the tower awaiting execution….not trying to scare you."

Anne felt a twinge of guilt. At first when she found out about Moore's idea to marry her off, she believed he wanted her to suffer truth was he was trying with all his might to save her. It put her a bit at ease.

"Well I had a funny feeling Henry wanted to take extreme measures," She said, "nothing new to me."

Charles bowed his head.

"Making sure," He said raising his hands before sitting back down in a lounging position on the sofa, "anyway recently Jane and I had dinner with William Roper the new Attorney General and his wife Meg, Moore's daughter. Roper told us that his father in law begged him to clean out his father's files on past cases during his first day. Because the first day of any new position is often very slow he began to look at some of the old cases. One particular case struck his eye….the case of Walter Cromwell."

"Even a moron would know that he is obviously related to Mr. Cromwell, an uncle? Cousin?"

Anne reached forward and poor herself another round of tea. She knew this story was going to be long. She might as well have something little to occupy herself.

"His father, his father who was a drunk. According to testimony from both his children Thomas and his sister Katherine, would go out at night and come back at the crack of dawn with no recollection of what happened. And then…..one night 16 year old Thomas Cromwell came home from his apprentice and his mother…..was…..lying on the floor…..bludgeoned to death! She wasn't the only victim according to the charges he went on a rampage killing three women before he was caught….he was eventually tried and sentenced to death! They say every year on the eve of the anniversary they see his ghost walking around with a GIANT HOOK!"

Anne blinked as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Four women including…Cromwell's mother?"

"Charles is exaggerating again," Jane said rubbing her hand gently against Anne's shoulder, "he murdered one woman and they are not even sure it's murder Roper found there was also a possibility she committed suicide, and I read he died in prison."

"Why do you always ruin my fun?" Charles said with a pout.

"Because you're 41 years old and you act like you are 5!"

"You're no fun, I'm going to bed."

Jane sighed and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder as Charles walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Anne you'll find happiness. I'm sure of it. It is your motto you are the most happy."

"I really hope so Jane," Anne said quietly, "I really hope so."

But something in her gut told her it wasn't going to end well!


	4. To The End

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts. Since this is my first Tudors fic in about a year I had to make some casting changes to my favorite actors to make this easier for me, the following characters and OCs are played by:**_

_**Frances Ashton: Alex Kingston**_

_**Jane Parker: Billie Piper**_

_**Margaret "Meg" Roper: Karen Gillan **_

_**William Roper: Arthur Darvill**_

_**Mary Boleyn: Eve Myles**_

**To The End:**

_**Present**_

Sir Thomas Moore quickly made his way into the heavily filled chapel. He wanted to tell himself that half the people here were from the Howard family, since he was aware that like him they bred like rabbits. But no he knew the idiots of court, they were here to see the spectacle, and it made him sick. Then again there was the SLIGHT possibility that there were people who hated the Queen and wanted to confirm to themselves she was gone for good.

In all truth he was glad Harry disposed of her. She was bad for his mental health. He felt more sympathetic for Cromwell, he didn't mean for the other man to get tangled into this twisted web. He would prefer a Seymour to be the chosen mate but Harry felt adamant Mr. Cromwell was perfect for the job. There was nothing he could do about it, just like there was nothing he could do to save his poor friend Fisher.

Moore's eyes scanned the packed chapel for Katherine, which wasn't hard to find. Everywhere she went Katherine's supporters still crowded around her as if she was still their reigning queen. The group of people who were sympathetic to his situation made a path for him to easily maneuver.

Again she found a spot next to Ashtons. He was glad, he enjoyed young Henry's company, as a physician and as family. It had been Fisher's dying request since both Henry's parents died during the sweating epidemic, which wasn't so bad since the young man inherited a massive fortune upon their death, that Moore look over his nephew for him. He was pretty sure Fisher was satisfied.

"Hello Sir Thomas." Doctor Ashton said not taking off his eyes off his fancy rosary he held into the sunlight gleaming into the chapel.

"Hope all is well," His wife Frances added holding her husband's free hand. Moore was still amazed for a woman of almost 40 she was still a great exotic beauty. Her dark French style clothing and the way she accessorized her hood and jewelry added onto it.

"I'm fine," Moore said with a smile, "that's a really interesting rosary you have there."

"Uncle John gave it to me the Christmas before he was sent to the tower," Doctor Ashton said, Moore felt Katherine squeezing his hand because she knew he was referring to Bishop Fisher. He honestly wasn't upset about it anymore. Though he still felt some blame he was more upset that there was such an uproar that both Catholics and Protestants lashed against him (Catholics because Moore was let out easy when another man died from the same crime and Protestants because the man they dubbed the Anti Christ for his vendetta against Heresy was still alive). "Only take it out for special occasions cause of how shiny it is and I like shiny things."

"Special occasions," Moore said raising an eyebrow seeing that the only "special occasion" that is occurring is that two miserable people were about to be united in holy matrimony, "what's the occasion?"

Henry smiled and turned his head towards his wife.

"Do you want to tell him dear?"

Frances smiled and rested her hand on her stomach.

"I'm with child," She said giving her husband loving gaze, "my second child. We were going since I thought I was passed the age of childbearing so we were going to adopt a child so my Marisol could have a sibling, but god had other plans. It's going to be different since it has been 15 years since I last gave birth and that I am older but interesting"

"Oh congratulations," Katherine said with a smile, "and I know exactly how you feel. After Henry divorced me I was certain I wasn't going to have any children. The look on his face when I gave birth to Harry and Helena."

"Speaking of Harry where is he and his busty new lass he intends to marry," Moore said.

Katherine tilted her head and he quickly spotted Harry his bride to be Jane Parker. A blonde, curvy and busty woman who was recently widowed, which surprised him that Harry would go after a widow after the whole thing with Katherine, then again Harry was unpredictable. She held onto the King's arm and giggled at every single sentence as he talked to Charles and his wife Jane and the lord chancellor's daughter Margaret and her husband William. She reminded Moore a lot of his soon to be daughter in law Kathryn Howard except the difference was it was typical for 16 year old teenagers to giggle while Lady Parker over there was 25 years old.

Originally before he was to marry Moore's daughter Elizabeth, George Boleyn was supposed to marry her. God bless him that he didn't.

Moore went to open his mouth when the chapel suddenly became dead silent. The only noise that was heard was the sound of heavily polished boots hitting the ground. Moore turned his head and saw like an oncoming storm Thomas Cromwell storming down the aisle. It was obvious he was furious. But of course his face shifted when he came face to face with the king, only to look like he was happy.

"That poor, poor man," Doctor Ashton said, "he is not taking the marriage well."

"He is not the marrying it kind as I heard," Frances added in holding her husband's hand, "and he's been widowed now for about what five years already? But I am more eager to know how the soon to be Lady Cromwell is taking the news."

Moore stared ahead at Cromwell. He stood on that altar like a condemned man about to be executed. Well, it was normal for a man to be nervous on his wedding day. But this was no ordinary wedding. This was a forced situation.

"I don't know," Moore said making a deep sigh, "but I will say is god help them both."

* * *

><p>Before Anne entered the chapel, she was met by her parents standing by the door. They both were to help her down the aisle, but after they failed to comfort her in this rather trying period they were the last people she wanted to be there. Especially since according to Mary still trying to find ways to keep the Boleyn family in power.<p>

"Mother, Father," Anne said trying to keep her temper in check.

"Sweetheart," Her father replied holding out an arm for her to grab. She reluctantly linked her arm with him as she did, on cue the music in the chapel began to play.

It was supposed to be a joyous song, but Anne it sounded more like a funeral march. Great they were opening the doors, she didn't have time to give herself her normal pep talk she often gave herself in situations like this. Could this day for her get any worse?

As she suspected it did.

"Obviously there is nothing we can do to put you back on the throne," Her father whispered as they walked quickly down the aisle into the chapel her mother slowly following behind, "but there are still ways we can keep our place in court over the pesky Seymours."

Anne rolled her eyes trying to slow down the pace.

"You almost got me killed," She whispered loudly, "I am not going to let you put my head on the chopping block...AGAIN!"

"Sweetie quiet," Her father said, "we don't want people in the court to hear us. Now I want you..."

She was actually relieved to make it down the aisle because she didn't have to hear further what idiotic plot he had laid for her next. Quickly freeing herself from his grip she lifted her skirt and bonded up the stairs.

And there she was staring at the last man she wanted to set eyes upon ESPECIALLY on this day. It was times like this she wished she was actually a foreign princess like Katherine of Aragon. Lucky woman despite what she had been through still in the end got the luxury of choosing the man she wanted to marry after she had her heart broken, instead of being paired with an emotionless dull hack like Thomas Cromwell.

Since she had a big family Anne had seen plenty of weddings before. Most husbands the moment the bride set their gaze upon them would react in some affectionate way. Either he would say some rather nauseating adorable comment like, "you look so beautiful today", maybe even kiss their hands. The most common thing Anne saw the groom do was take their bride's hands in their own and gaze lovingly into their eyes. Henry did something like that on their private wedding day.

Cromwell did nothing. He just stood there with that same stoic look on his face. Was he not capable of emotions? Or was he a human even.

Anne thought by prompting him he would know what to do, but even when she turned to face him and let out her hands he still stood there with his own hands clasped behind his back.

The priest began speaking and Anne still looked like a fool. This was starting to become embarrassing.

"Take my hands," She whispered.

Cromwell lifted an eyebrow. She began to doubt he was even married before. She just snarled and ripped his hands from their clasped position behind their back and took them into her hands.

Cromwell in the meanwhile felt the King's eyes staring a hole into him and the fact his bride to be had a look of annoyance on her face didn't make the situation any better for the both of them.

"Could you at least look like your happy?" He whispered back furrowing his brow.

Anne just glared back at him.

"I wouldn't be talking."

"At least I'm trying!"

"Not very well."

Cromwell bit his lip. Great things weren't even looking good already. Archbishop Cranmer who was running the service hadn't even asked the couple's consent to bind them into holy matrimony and they were already bickering.

At least if she was somewhat like Elizabeth, who even though had sharp humor was understanding and kind, it would make this situation easier. But he could already feel this marriage to be as bad as a fall in a jousting accident.

"Thomas Cromwell," Archbishop Cranmer finally said after what seemed like forever, "do you take this woman to be your wife, and promise to be faithful to and cherish for the rest of your days?"

_NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!_ Cromwell heard himself screaming inside his head as his eyes shifted to his son Gregory sitting in the audience staring at him in concern. It reminded him why he had to obey the king's god forsaken wish in the first place,_ I rather be taken to the tower, tortured on the rack until my bones break while I am read Roman Catholic scriptures, then be taken outside to be executed and have my executioner do such a terrible job I actually suffer till I finally succumb to the pain._

"Yes," He said moving his eyes back to his bride.

She looks like she wants to kill me! He thought as he felt her gaze of hatred looking upon him.

"And do you Lady Anne Boleyn," The Archbishop said again, "take this man to be your husband and promise to serve him for the rest of your days?"

_For heaven's sakes I really hate that women are asked to serve, Anne_ thought, _after all I have been through I am absolutely positively sick of serving people, especially men! And to answer your question no! You know what so what if I die? So what if he burns me! At least I shall die in dignity! Go on Anne! Say no and free yourself from this life of servitude!_

She opened her mouth. She was ready. She was ready to defy them all one last time and go down in a blaze of glory for women everywhere who had been treated like garbage.

"I," She began but quickly stopped herself as the thought of her daughter came to mind. What was going to happen to Elizabeth, her daughter if she defied the king? Was she going to suffer too? If she said no and let herself be dragged to the tower to die she would be no better than her selfish parents. She vowed to be a good mother and if her happiness was to be sacrificed to protect her daughter then it was very worthy.

_For Elizabeth_, She thought.

"I do."

"Then in the eyes of god and these witnesses I now pronounce you man and wife," The Archbishop proclaimed in joy but to both parties it was as if he was reading their death sentences, "Mr. Cromwell you may kiss the bride."

At the same time both their faces twisted in horror.

_Alright Thomas,_ Cromwell thought making a deep sigh, _you can do this...it's just a kiss nothing more._

He took her face in his hands. Anne felt a bit more hope now. He may be a bit dull but maybe there was some romantic side hidden between his emotionless and hard exterior. But she got her hopes up too quickly. The kiss he gave her was just a pathetic little kiss on the lips.

That weak kiss, even weaker than the kisses Henry bestowed upon her at the end of the marriage, told her one thing and one thing alone today was the first day of the rest of her miserable life.


End file.
